fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Eastest566
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fictionaltvstations Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley My wiki Hey, hello, i'm a new editor, and check my wiki, and edit pages? Please? http://fictionaltv.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_TV_Wiki LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 22:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Fictional Radio Stations Wiki Visit it here. Lukesams (talk) 19:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Deletion request Could you please delete this? I did not know how that happened, but I got a new version now. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 18:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow Add a page creates for me on Random station of the day. SpongePlus (talk) 19:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply Oh, please complete the list of release of Nostalgic. SpongePlus (talk) 18:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Its me, LogoPlus LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 23:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) 2002-2004, 2004-2006 and 2006-2012/3 ITV logos Please can you make the 2002-2004, 2004-2006 and 2006-2012/3 ITV logos? Added the first two Wiki pages for WEAZEL affiliated stations. Hi, I'm needing a bit of assistance in creating an infobox for my ABN page. I'm trying to make it look like the one on the RKO page for example and I do not know how to create an infobox exactly. Is there something I need to make the infobox work? ```` BJFRacing14